Poetry for the Poisoned
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Madness is a thing we all possess, we all go mad sometimes, but there is one person in the realm, in the world, who's madness is so powerful, if it was ever unleashed it would mean the end. Unfortunately for us, it was happened. We're sorry (M rated for gore)
1. Prologue, The Madness Deep Within

_Prologue, The Madness Deep Within._

_The darkness is a terrifying thing, it can hold the most deranged and dangerous of creatures. It an scare even the strongest of men, _

_it can lead us into the unknown._

_But there's one thing it can d__o, one thing it holds. _

_It hold pure madness. Not evil, not hate. But pure delusion._

_And you can't you can't cure madness._

_Of course, we all hold a little bit of crazy inside us, after all we all go a little mad sometimes._

_Even our heroes, our idols, they can give in to the darkness, the unknown, the madness._

_There is one person in the realm, in this world, who holds a madness like no other. Who's madness is so terrifying, even death itself fears it. Who's madness is so powerful, if it was released, utter destruction and obliteration would rein. _

_I know, I faced it, I'm facing it now. _

_For us it's nearly the end, we couldn't stop him, more like IT!_

_It took over his body and now it is free. It's too powerful._

_I'm sorry, we're sorry! We can do nothing more._

_In three minutes time we will all face death, with me last, it wants to torture me. I'm sorry!_

_If you come to face him then I'm sorry, but you're dead. You can't stand up to him, you just can't, we tried and failed miserably. But I will tell you this, if you see him, if you see it, just run. Just run as fast as you can, get away from it, before it gets you. That's it. That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry._

_I should probably tell you how it began, how we failed. How the person I loved most, fell under the clutches of madness._

_Well I have three minutes, I have time, I may as well tell you_

_You probably want to know who I am, not that it would matter but I'll tell you anyway._

_My name is Amy Rose and by the time you read this, I will be dead._


	2. Chapter 1, Frozen Darkness

Chapter 1, Frozen Darkness

_I remember it like it was yesterday, the beginning. It's all so vivid_

_It all started on September the 13th one year ago exactly. _

_Eggman had a new scheme in swing, but not just his normal egg-empire scheme, but this time something huge. He now had all the chaos emerald in his grasp, and with a new machine at his despoil he was practically unstoppable._

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me now? HEDEGHOG!" cried Eggman at the top of his lungs.

"Oh we will even if our lives depend on it!" shouted Sonic in response, the battle had been long and tiring, everyone was bruised, cut and wounded. Most panted for breath. With Eggman having all the emeralds he was more powerful than ever. He had a bigger, more powerful weapon. It was to completely reverse the poles and doing so change the layout of the continental plates. This would in turn disrupt the balance of the climate and currents of the planet, causing volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes to start, and hurricanes to form. Causing utter chaos. This will also disrupt the balance of the universe and in turn cause destruction.

_I could tell you how we knew about this, and the events leading up to this, but this story isn't about that, lets just say it took a lot of espionage and battles._

"We can make that happen" replied Eggman, he then released another 10,000 load of robots to attack the team. The team continued to fight them, with great effort. The team were cold, tired and losing. This could not get any worse. Unfortunately it did.

Little to their knowledge one of the team members went missing. During the fight one of the team members was kidnapped at held hostage.

_I'll give you three guesses to figure this one out_

While the team fought on, Eggman could only laugh in glee and victory as he said

"Oh Sonic!" Sonic shot his head up in anger "What is it Egg-head, want to send in some more robots for us to destroy!?" he said in cocky manner, although inside he was a mixture of angry, scared and delusion.

"Haven't you checked on your little girl friend" Eggman replied maniacally, Sonic shot his head to the left and the right of him, Amy was nowhere to be found.  
"What have you done with her?!" Sonic yelled in fury, Eggman smiled in a beastly sort of way.

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said, he then pressed a button and Amy rose from inside his ship, she was inside a tight glass container, she was bruised, boney and naked. The container then moved to the outside of the ship so it levitated above the cold water below. The others soon noticed this and gasped in fear and shock.

"The waters here are just above freezing, surviving a fall into these waters is minimal" Eggman said in severe yet maniacal sort of way "So Sonic, this is what I have in store for you, if you don't surrender, little Rosy here takes a dive" Sonic was full of fury, Eggman was going to pay for this, he thought.

He then looked at Amy, she was weak but still managed to look at him, she was full of fear yet she mouthed at him

"Don't" Sonic only shook his head in response.

_Can't say I wasn't scared, I was terrified. I looked down at the water below me. It's strange to me the water looked peaceful yet it scared me. I just remember thinking that I could die here, this could be the end of me._

_Oh how I was wrong, so wrong._

"Don't worry Amy we'll get you out of there" called Tails, Amy smiled back in response, although she knew that wouldn't be the case. Sonic looked at Eggman in anger and hate

"LET HER GO EGGMAN!" cried Sonic, but Eggman only laughed in reply

"Then surrender" Eggman said slyly. Sonic's eyes narrowed, he looked at Eggman with hate, he then looked at his friends with help, he didn't know what to do, neither did they. He finally looked at Amy, he's eyes full of guilt and sorrow. Amy clutched her body in fear and shyness, it sent a million daggers through his heart. He had to surrender, he just had to. For her.

"Alright Eggman, you win, we'll surrender" Sonic said as he raised his hands above his head, Amy furiously banged against the glass container shouting

"NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS BECAUSE OF ME!" but Sonic wouldn't listen, he couldn't let her die because of his stupidity. Soon all the others dropped their weapons and raised their hands above their heads. Eggman smiled repulsively,

"Good choice Sonic" he said with venom "Now on your knees, all of you!" the team reluctantly got on their knees, they looked at Eggman with hate. Hate with a passion.

"Well done" said Eggman sarcastically, he then moved over to another lever, he pulled it down and the chaos emeralds began to glow, he laughed with glee, finally his plan was falling together! Eggman then turned back to Sonic and the team "But surely by know you should know me"Eggman said, he then moved back towards the button which controlled Amy's container "You should never trust me words" in a single impulse Eggman released the bottom of Amy's container causing her to plummet into the freezing waters below.

"NO!" Sonic cried. The others gasped and cried in fear and trauma as Amy fell into the water and out of sight.

_It was freezing, glacial, excruciating. It felt like one hundred knives stabbing me all other my body. I fell in a whole in the ice, once I was in, I couldn't get out._

Sonic's anger had reached its peak. He looked up at Eggman with anger, hate, madness

"You lied!" Sonic spat with venom, he could feel his emotions changing and in turn his body changing

"Well I did warn you" said Eggman slyly, Sonic looked down, just below him, through the ice he could see a faint figure of pink, it was moving, trying to break free.

"You will pay for this" he said, then as if on command his body started to change, his blue fur faded away, leaving a dark navy blue, nearly black fur in its place. His eyes changed from a shiny emerald to a plain dull white. His body was pumping adrenali. nAnd finally his emotions had completely taken over, rage and hate and delusion were now in control. In an impulse he surged over to Eggman's ship and started attacking him with no mercy. He was chocking him, beating him, slaughtering him, killing him. He showed no mercy.

Meanwhile Knuckles started pounding on the ice in order to break it and free Amy.

_My whole body went numb but I couldn't stop moving, I had to get out. I was kicking, punching, pounding on the ice in the hope that it will break it. I was like a trapped animal in a hunters cage, desperately trying to get out but knowing it wouldn't work._

Finally, after a lot of effort and punching, Knuckles finally managed to break the ice. He plunged his hand into the icy waters below, he cringed at the immense coldness of it but he just managed to grab a hold of Amy's hand, just.

_I was losing energy and fast, I couldn't breath, but then just when I thought all hope was lost I saw a hand reaching out towards me, in an instant I grabbed it and before I knew it I was being pulled up towards the surface. I was alive and safe_

_For now._

Knuckles had finally got Amy out of the water, she was trembling but safe. He looked up at Sonic, he was in his dark form and he was fighting Eggman like there was no tomorrow. Seeing that this could only end one way Knuckles shouted at him

"Sonic!" Sonic's head jerked in his direction "Don't do this, snap out of it, he's not worth it, look at Amy she needs you, we'll deal with him later, just stop this" Dark Sonic looked at Knuckles, he was full of sorrow and plead. He then at Amy, she was barely conscious but she was alive, cold but alive. Sonic let go of his grip on Eggman, he slowly faded out of his dark form and went over to Amy. He took her off of Knuckles hold and held her in his arms. A small smile escaped his lips, she was safe now.

Eggman got up in pain, he clutched onto the side of his ship

"This isn't the end Sonic!" he yelled, and with that he flew away. Sonic's grip tightened on Amy

"Let's go" he said, and with that the team left the frozen wasteland in peace once again.

_So far another battle over, neither won or lost. We headed home thinking the worse was over. Little to our knowledge, a darker for powerful force lay hidden within. And now it had awakened._


End file.
